Broken Habituals
by OrangeEucalyptus
Summary: Breaking a habit, is arduous. Especially when that habit is your life partner. Tony learns what its like to really appreciate something, only in its absence
1. Chapter 1

He doesn't know how it all started. Becoming so heavily dependent on her. He thinks that maybe, it started, the bond formed, the first time she carried him up the stairs, after another drunken escapade. He had leaned heavily on her, because it was all he could do at the moment. Strip running really takes it out of you. He didn't notice the duffle bag of art supplies then, but he does now. Pepper's upstairs, and theres no one around, so he picks a few papers from the duffel bag. Hes in Peppers office, her sacred personal space, which is probably the only reason why the bag is so carelessly left out. She doesn't expect any invasion of privacy.

He inhales sharply when his eyes come to rest on the pictures. She's done portraits, several actually. Of him. He's shocked, because he's never seen her touch a paintbrush for as long as they've been together, and he didn't know that she had displayed some interest in him so externally before. Then again, these were'nt meant from public eyes, or any eyes. Some are very simple, and he thinks the snapshots are probably taken from somewhere on the internet. His chin is up, eyes are slightly drooped, and he has a cigar in his mouth. He remembers coughing afterwards. He never had a thing for cigars. Others are more personal, not the kind that are lewd in any way, but some Tony Stark moments, no one has ever seen. Theres one of him sitting on a couchette in the living room, eyes closed, a a somewhat lazy smile on his face, dressed in combat trousers and an MIT sweatshirt. The picture oozes comfort. He can picture the moment perfectly, He'd been so exhausted from training, and relaxing in a room that possessed the musky, fresh scent of Pepper, had taken off the edge. One particular battle had had him questioning his combat skills. He pushes the picture behind, and flips to the next one. This time it more of a side profile. His hands are in the middle of gesture, like he's teaching a couple of students. He remembers that too. A guest speaker at a local community college, only because he felt like he was tired from visiting snobby prestigious colleges. She had somehow managed to capture the look of sheer contentment on his face, as he explained the law of conservation of energy, and Faradays laws. His jaw was slightly open in the picture. He sifts through the rest of the pictures,all in variations of colours.

Tony has never thought of Pepper as anything but a sharp, brilliant, lean tigress, who can tackle anything and everything. She cold be funny, sexy , sweet, and incredibly sarcastic. But never in his life had he ever thought that Virginia Potts had a creative creature hiding within the depths of her. Now though, Tony can imagine her frail wrists , manipulating the paper, and her hands all over a canvas, her nimble fingers holding a paintbrush, eyebrows knotted in concentration. In this image, it almost looked like she was trying to paint his life together, trying to get everything to blend in, trying to get it right. He sits upright in guilt when he hears her in the doorway.'' Why do you have those?'' comes her horrified whisper. Her skin is porcelain in im light, but her eyes her flitty, dancing between Tony and the pictures. Deep down, he realizes that he's broken another barrier of the dam. Her privacy is irrevocably torn from her. Her fists clench tightly. He stumbles with words,'' Pepper-um-I'm…'', he wants to apologize, but how does one apologize for taking the thing that is precious to them. Pepper is all about privacy, she basks in it whenever she gets the chance, and she doesn't get the chance all that often. Even less so, now that she and Tony are together. ''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.'' She smiles slightly, and he physically feels something resembling relief. '' I did these when you were going through particularly trying times. It hurt me too, Tony , seeing you so hardwired, and frankly this…. Was therapeutic. I took a semester in art a few years ago.'' He doesn't believe this. _She's apologizing._ She sits down next to him, and reaches her hand out. He thinks she's going to take his hand, but instead she pries the papers out of his slackened hands. He realizes that maybe she thinks he's overwrought, despite the fact that he was the one who invaded her space. Granted, they're together, but she's entitled to some secret pleasure, or therapy, whatever. '' Hey, I'm not weirded out. Frankly, I get it Potts, you need an outlet, we all do. I take apart stuff, and you put stuff together.'' He goes for her wrist, but she backs up.

''I'm going to get us both some coffee, because you look like you need it.'' He must have spent half the night on the blasted suit. Blasted being the key word here. She's still a little wound up from watching the strongest man she knows crumble just a few days ago. He still hasn't mentioned it. Hell, he's going to have to, he cried into her shirt that night, as if the people who he couldn't save, were coming to haunt him. For Gods sake, she doesn't want to let it be, but she does, because Rhodey had given her the number of a brilliant therapist, and she thinks she's going to use it soon enough. If she could coax him into to atleast one meeting a month…

She gets up to go, but she can see the hurt in his eyes, still lingering, so she doesn't object when he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her needily, or when his breath trails down her neckwith hot kisses, but she stands her ground when his fingers tug at her underwear. They are not going to have sex everytime she's upset. She feels it's the only way he thinks he can comfort her, and that worries her. When she turns to look at him , she can tell by the tightness of his lips and scrunched nose, that he'll sleep in the workshop tonight. And she'll let him.

When Pepper is up in the kitchen, she feels a little sorry, which is Why when she hands him a mug of coffee, he can smell the whiskey tainting the drink. He's still too proud to apologise for his actions, and he will still sleep alone tonight.

_This _is the beginning of the end. The end of them.

Authors note : So first chapter done. Little more angsty than my normal story, but ill try to fill in some humor. Please review your thoughts, its really appreciated. Don't worry, theres a lot more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

''So you have the documents in place?'' Pepper asks. The gruff voice on the other end of the call replies,''We do ma'am, you don't have to worry, we'll move all your things out at precisely ten.''

She bites her fingernails.''And Mr Stark?''

''He won't know that your stuff is moved out till he comes home Miss Potts.'' She breathes deeply. She can't believe herself. She didn't believe she had the courage to move from this broken relaqtionship, but she's doing it now, and she has to give herself some credit for that. Even if she couldn't tell Tony that she was doing it. He'd figure it out. Eventually. He was smart.

She instructs Jarvis to keep his electronic trap shut, though it takes a while, but she's always had this charm over him. This is the only way she can get out, otherwise she'll get sucked back in if she sees him, because she loves him. But she can't do it anymore. She can't stand and watch him give up his life, even if it is for the greater good. She can't, no, she _wont _stand and listen while he loses his temper with her, like she's just here to serve him. It's not like that anymore, but she still feels like she's just his personal assistant. So, she's made an executive decision.

Pepper tears a page from her hand book and writes out a note to him. He deserves atleast that much, he didn't do anything on purpose. She thinks that she's not going to cry now, but her body betrays her anyway, and a tear falls, smudging the paper. They had some good times. Then, picking up her handbag, Pepper walks out of the mansion. She won't be coming back here for a while.

Page break

''I don't like this Pepper, but you know I'm only doing this because we've been friends for so long.'' Happy says, as he turns to face Pepper, who's sitting in the backseat and lolling her head around like she has a headache. She knows that its very hard for Happy to betray his friend like that. Driving your friend's girlfriend to the airport so she can run off? Doesn't really scream loyalty. But Tony's had tabs on her since they started this, so he can track her the second she hires another driver to take her. And then he'll probably come flying in the suit, and she'll cede and go home with him. In front, Happy's hands are tight on the steering wheel, and by the tenseness in his shoulders, she can tell how much this is hurting him, but it's really all she has left to do. She's always been good at reading people. She reaches her hand out and comfortingly places it on his shoulder. ''I know it's hard Hap, but you're doing the right thing. Tony and I, we needed to get away from each other. Maybe you don't understand it now, but you will, in the future. I promise. Okay?'' He nods, and continues driving.

Page break

Rhodeys taken him to four R&D meetings today. _Four._ He thinks he's going to explode with boredom. He actually just needs to see Pepper. Things have been a little shaky between them since he broke that glass while he lost it. All because she wanted to patch him up, and he wanted to be left alone. But she's moved past it, probably, he thinks, because she always does. He pouts at the arm that's holding on to him and dragging him to every conference room possible.''You know, if you wanted to torture me, you could have just tied me to a chair.'' Rhodey rolls his eyes and lets go of his arm. He waves his arms towards the door.''Go. Gome home to Pepper. I'll handle the meeting because, frankly, I 'm tired of you man.''

Tony smiles gratefully and swaggers happily towards the beefy man sitting stiffly.''Take me home Happy, I've got to see my woman.'' He announces. The other man looks hesitant but complies in the end. He wonders if something's wrong. He'll find out anyway when he goes home.

Authors note:- Oh boy . What do you think is going to happen? Now I'm not done with this chapter yet, but another update on the same chapter is coming soon, I've just received some troubling news, so I'm nt really in the mood to write more. But please leave a review. It'll mean so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course he finds out. He _is _a genius after all. Well, it does take him some time though. He gets out of the car once they reach, bumping the door closed with his hip. Poor Happy, he doesn't know how he's supposed to tell Tony that his girlfriend's probably halfway to Florida, or some other godforsaken place. He smiles weakly at the other man, and follows after him as he booms greetings to his AI.

''Pepperr?'', Tony drawls out. He's very, very loud. Pepper probably heard him from wherever she is.

'' Pepper? Honey? Pepper, are you deaf?'' He calls out again. He then turns to Happy. ''Happy, call Pepper's cell, she's probably at a meet she's just dying for me to disrupt.'' Happy hesitates, then sighs .''She's not at a meeting.''he admits.

Tony gives him a look, like the confession wasn't really a confession and it does _not _shock him.''Well then, where is she?'' When Happy stutters, his eyebrows rise higher in question.''Hap, you know how much I cherish our off-the-clock games, even when they're not off-the-clock, but twenty one questions isn't really my forte, so would you tell me where my girlfriend has gone gollywogging?''

''I don't think that's the correct use of the-''

''_Happy.''_ His tone holds a warning. Then Happy says something that sounds alarmingly like airport, and then some.

''What?''

''Okay, okay! I tried. I'm sorry, she left.'' He finally blurts out.

The look of sheer confusion on Tony's face makes him want to laugh, but now is so not the time for a guffaw.''She said somethin' about you two needing to be away from each other, I don't know, most of it was some kind of nonsense-''

''Happy, leave.''

''I tried to stop her boss, I really-''

''Leave.'' Tony was shaking now, the anger clearly evident. He was one word away from blowing up. The former boxer skulked away and slid into the drivers seat of the car.

''Jarvis?'' he looks up, which s hard, because his eyes hurt. His heart hurts.''You too?'' He sounds so broken.

''I'm very sorry sir, but Ms Potts overrode my code and made me promise. It is saved as classified information.''

He thinks that if he'd been here an hour earlier, he could have apologized, ad maybe it would have been okay. But he's wrong. Its too broken to be fixed just yet.

He lifts his head up with snarling determination.''Fine, cancel all flghts to the, uh, classified place.''

He technically didn't override _her _information. The information is still classified. But it doesn't matter, as he gets into the Audi and speeds towards LAX. She's not getting away that easy.


End file.
